Ryuu Inoue
The page refers to this character as "they", because details about their identity are still ambiguous in the series. It will be updated when Ryuu's character development is over. "Adults are liars anyway." Platinum blonde |eye color = Sky blue |home = ClockPara |occupation = Idol |song sang = CRASH MIND |brand = Mr. Mystery |manager = N/A |type = Premium Type |birthday = 02/02 |seiyuu = User:Hanako Inoue |singer = User:Hanako Inoue |imagecolor = Blood red}} Ryuu Inoue, or Rikka Inoue (井上竜 / 井上りっか) is a Premium-type idol who uses the brand Mr. Mystery. They're Enju Inoue's twin sibling, born a few minutes before her. Ryuu/Rikka comes from the future PriPara, and is part of the Timeline Police, codenamed as Agent Dragon. Appearance Outside PriPara, Ryuu is tall, and has short hair, in a similar fashion to Enju, however Ryuu's hair is longer. Ryuu wears baggy clothes and uses contact lenses. Inside PriPara, Ryuu's hair just gets slightly less messy when using a Cool Jewel. As Rikka, using a Lovely Jewel, their hair is longer and combed, although the personality barely changes. Inside PriPara, Ryuu / Rikka looks certainly more feminine, even in features, reflecting their wish to be able be what they are. Personality Ryuu is always angry, and dislikes other people a lot. They believe that all adults do is lie to children and look down on them, and their only wish is to get revenge and destroy everything. They're never seen smiling, their expression is a permanent frown. It's revealed that Ryuu's behaviour is caused by a very harsh childhood: their parents wanted a boy, and future Hanako Inoue forced them to act and dress like a male, even going as far as forcing them to take therapy. Ryuu ran away from the future and never saw his sister again, until recent. This causes Ryuu to feel like they should act strictly like the stereotypical teenager boy, although they don't want to. Relationships *Kukiko Amai: They don't know each other. *Mint Moonlight: They don't get along much, mainly because Ryuu is obsessed with Mint's rival. *Star Kamiri: They don't interact much. However, they knew each other in the future world, and were classmates. *Enju Inoue: They don't interact much, but they're brothers. They aren't close at all, to the point of always fighting and Ryuu acting like a "master" to Enju. They don't live together, and barely see each other, usually ignoring each other's existence. *Paradox: Ryuu considers him their guardian, because he helped them a lot in the future timeline, when Ryuu was being abused. They're incredibly similar and close. *Mystery and Haruka Shirogane: Mystery and Haruka occasionally let Ryuu stay at their place in the future timeline. Thus, Ryuu really respects them. Trivia *Ryuu can play the violin, and it's their Prism Live instrument. *Ryuu can speak to and understand dragons, which is where their name came from. *It is implied from their appearance that Ryuu possesses a very slight ESS. Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Premium Idol Category:Mr. Mystery User